


Legends never Die

by Artemis_Saint



Series: BNHA/VLD CROSSOVER [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: BAMF Midoriya Izuku, M/M, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, SEASON EIGHT NEVER HAPPENED, Soft Bakugou Katsuki
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-06-22 08:04:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19663210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemis_Saint/pseuds/Artemis_Saint
Summary: 675 years after the war with Zarkon, Earth had finally found peace again. Due to the mix of alien and human DNA, it wasn't long before quirks started to manifest.After the death of last remaining paladin, Voltron sealed itself away. With no new threats, the Lions weren't needed.Until now.A new empire has arose and it looks like history is about to repeat itself.Do the new paladins have what it takes?





	Legends never Die

All _men are not created equal._

“Mom, look at that Black Lion!”

Katsuki tugged on his mother's shirt sleeve as he whined for the stuffed animal.

Before his quirk developed, before his love for All Might, Katsuki wanted to be a paladin of Voltron. Traveling space, flying the Black Lion, he was obsessed. Because of his love for the robot, Izuku loved Voltron by default.

“I'll be the Red Paladin so Kacchan can be the leader!”

Once their quirks developed however, being a paladin was placed on the back burner.

Fire breath paired with explosions? It was worst combination but the two of them were stuck at the hip. Wherever Izuku was, Katsuki was there. Wherever Katsuki went, Izuku followed. The two of them were the Wonder Duo, always top of their class, never taking second best. When Katsuki became too heated, Izuku calmed him down. When Izuku needed motivation, it was Katsuki who inspired him the most.

It was no surprise that the two of them chose UA, the new and improved Garrison, as their dream school. 

They made friends along the way, their class was a tight knit group. By their third year, Katsuki and Izuku along with Todoroki Shouto were apart of The Big 3. The world was at their fingertips but still, something always seemed to be lacking. It was never enough for Katsuki, there was a void deep within him that being a hero could never fill. A craving, a yearning to do more.

The age of aliens was over and the age of heroes had just begun. 

> [×]

_It was like Katsuki was floating. A deep purple galaxy surrounded him, there was no ground beneath his feet. What the fuck? Where was he? A vibrant neon glow surrounded his body. Looking down, he saw that he was in the armor of a paladin. Suddenly he was pulled from his thoughts when a deep Earth shattering roar echoed. He was frozen in place as he whipped his head up._

_The Black Lion stood proudly in front of him, the other Lions weren't far behind. Looking to his right, his jaw went slack. There Deku was, the armor of the Red Paladin encasing his form. A glow surrounded him too, a sword in his hand. The other Lions roared and suddenly within the blink of an eye, Voltron was there before him. Nothing could ever amount to what he felt in that moment, no amount of training or heroic deeds could ever compare to standing before Voltron._

  
_"Kacchan."_  
  
  
_Everything shifted into something he was more familiar with._

_His thumb brushed over a constellation of freckles, warmth filling him. He was so painfully in love with Deku and the nerd would never know. Katsuki couldn't remember a time where Deku wasn't in his life. He stared into fiery emerald eyes, their foreheads pressed together, breaths shared. Sweet nothings were on the tip of tongue. He was about to go on a ramble that if anyone heard, he'd get roasted for it._

_"Kacchan."_

_"Deku, I—"_

_"Kacchan, wake up."_

"—love you." 

"Eh!?" 

Blinking, Katsuki opened his eyes. He was in his dorm room, Deku leaning over his bed. He had just said I love you. HOLY- HE HAD JUST SAID I LOVE YOU. 

"OI WHAT'RE YOU DOING IN HERE-" 

His face was burning from hot embarrassment. He was never going to live this down. He could feel his palms start to spark when Deku started laughing at him.

Everytime Deku tried to speak, he kept snorting in laughter. "I can't, I can't believe-" he choked on his own giggles, "OOF! You must've been having a great dream, Kacchan~" 

Katsuki blushed even more, this time however he picked up his pillow and sought out his revenge. He wasn't embarrassed this time. Oh no, he was pissed. "DIE YOU DAMN NERD!" 

Deku squealed as tears of laughter ran down his cheeks. He lifted his arms to protect himself from the onslaught of pillow attacks. "Mercy! Kacchan have mercy!" 

The two of them rolled around in the floor for a little bit until Katsuki had him pinned. "I win." Smirking, he didn't have the upper hand for long.

Hooking his legs around his waist, Deku flipped the both of them. "Whatever helps you sleep at night." 

Helping Katsuki out of the floor, Deku dusted off his pajama bottoms. Katsuki checked the clock. It was close to four AM. "Real talk," Deku spoke softly, a serious expression on his face. "I had a really freaky dream." 

"So naturally your dumbass had to wake me?" Katsuki bent his arm behind his head to pop his shoulder. 

The two of them left his room as they talked. "It was about Voltron. Weird, I know. I haven't thought about it in years." 

Really? Katsuki thought about it everyday. 

On the other side of the UA campus stood the Voltron Memorial Building aka the VMB. It was a place filled with history and past belongings of the second and final generation of Paladins. Memorabilia from The Atlas and MFE pilots was also stored there. Here lately Katsuki had been spending a lot of his free time there, Takashi Shirogane had always been one of his greatest inspirations. 

"Wanna sneak into the VMB?" Katsuki suggested it. 

It was their third year and Bakugou doubted that Aizawa would actually expell them with graduation right around the corner. Deku scratched at his undercut, eyebrows furrowed in thought. Eh, what did he have to lose? 

He shrugged, a bright grin tugging on the corners of his lips. "I've got nothing better to do, so sure." He looked Katsuki in the eye, the other explosive teen could feel his stomach drop at the sight of that smile. 

The two of them snuck in through the back, where one door was always left unlocked. Katsuki was hit with a sense of nostalgia. Growing up, they were always sneaking into places they had no business being in. 

They stayed into trouble, but cleaned up their act when the acceptance letters from UA flooded in. While Deku gushed about All Might being their mentor, Katsuki was still drawn to the Lions. No matter what, he couldn't shake Voltron from his thoughts. 

Dim lights glowed around the display cases of the paladins. Keith Kogane, Lance McClain, Katie Holt, Hunk Garrett, Princess Allura, and finally Takashi Shirogane. Everyone knew the stories, heard the legends. Whether it be from media stretches or from paying attention in history class, Voltron was common knowledge. For Katsuki it had always been more than that. To him, it felt like he had lived it. Like he was right there with the paladins. 

They stood side by side in front of cases. Behind the glass, the paladins' Atlas uniforms shined. The armor on the other hand was vaulted away with the Lions themselves. 

"If the paladins had quirks, what do you think they'd be?" 

Katsuki shrugged. "Hell if I know. Keith would definitely have something fire or strength based-" 

They went back and forth on the topic as they walked through the VMB. 

When they were younger, Katsuki towered over Deku. Now they stood at nearly the same height. If anything, Deku was probably a inch or two taller. They had everything going for them. Dozens of different agencies were ready to sign on the 'Wonder Duo'. Katsuki glanced at Deku, a small smile tugging on the corners of his lips as he listened to him ramble on. 

"...and Lance could go either way! Personally I see him with more of an empathy based quirk, afterall he was the glue that held Voltron together-" 

Suddenly a deep creaking noise cut off Deku, the lights above their heads flickering. Katsuki was instantly on high alert, Deku following suit. 

"What the hell was that?" 

**_"Paladin."_ **

Katsuki felt a sudden chill go down his spine. It was like a bucket of ice was dumped on his head, but at the same time he felt a warm spread throughout his core. Like a fire was being awakened within him, one he didn't know existed. It was familiar, but definitely foreign from his quirk. 

Deku was breathless beside him, staring at at him with wide eyes. "K-Kacchan. Please tell me you-" 

"-felt that too?" 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I have SO much planned for this AU. It's my baby and it's been in the works for awhile now. I have a pretty solid idea of where it's going and I'm so excited about it! 
> 
> The Voltron characters are going to be heavily mentioned but for this portion of the AU they will not be making any appearances. Stay patient with me, they will show up eventually! Also, for the sake of this AU and as stated in the tags, SEASON EIGHT NEVER FUCKIN' HAPPENED. I might post MY version of season eight as different fic, but that would be later on. 
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated! <3


End file.
